You And Me
by liloweewoah
Summary: She was just his daughter's nanny. She never expected to play such a bigger role in his life and neither did he expect for her to play such a huge role in his life. Alex Riley/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is just a story that I wanted to pursue since I have this really big muse and actually love Alex Riley. I hope that it becomes a fan favorite with my readers, if I still have any left. Please enjoy! I only own characters whom may appear unfamiliar to you. **

**Chapter 1 **

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time <em>

It was a warm spring day in Tampa, Florida. Alex Riley stood by the window in his one-story home, watching the cars pass by. It was just another regular day off for him. He was enjoying the break he had before he would head back to work. A smile formed on his face when he heard tiny footsteps walking into the living room.

"Daddy!" He heard his three-year old daughter, Emily say.

He turned to look at his daughter. Bending down, he opened his arms and watched as his daughter ran to him. He picked her up and spun her around in his arms. He listened to her giggle and felt her giggles warming his heart. His daughter had that type of affect on him. Since her birth, she had become his pride and joy as well as his main priority. He followed her gaze as she looked back at the direction of where she had come from. He saw Emily's nanny, Eliza standing there watching them. Eliza had been Emily's nanny since Emily's birth. He was really thankful to have her in his and Emily's life. She had become this motherly figure for Emily. Alex felt he owed her his whole life for everything she did. But she always told him no because she didn't want him to spoil her.

"Hey Lizzy." He whispered as she smiled at him.

"Hey, did you need anything else?" Eliza asked.

"Nope. You go and do things for yourself." Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah unless you feel like tagging along with Em and me. We're gonna go to the park." Alex said.

"Well only if you don't mind. My rehearsal at school got cancelled so I'm free for the rest of the day." Eliza said.

Eliza was still in college trying to get her masters. She was only 24 years old. Yeah Alex knew she was too young to be a nanny, but she showed dedication to this job. Which was why he had chosen her for the job. The fact that she was still in college though made him realize that he would much rather support her through every step of the way. So he helped her pay for her classes and let her live in his house because he was close to her college. He knew how much she wanted to work as a Physical Therapist. Like he had said she was very dedicated and that was the same as her college life. She didn't party a lot but she was involved in her Filipino culture club. He had learned so much about her culture through her club.

"Of course we don't mind. We can go out for dinner after, if you don't mind?" Alex asked as she smiled at him and nodded her head, "Okay sounds good. What are you two craving?"

"Noddles!" Emily exclaimed as Eliza and Alex chuckled at her reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the overwhelming amount of reviews. I'm glad I still have readers who are following me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little longer than the first. The lyrics to the song will disappear and reappear later on in the story. **

**Chapter 2**

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

Eliza stepped out of the car watching as Emily bounced around in her car-seat. Alex laughed at his daughter's reaction to seeing the park. It was a tradition between father and daughter to hang out at the park before he left for the road. It was a tradition they had done ever since Emily's birth. Alex helped his daughter out of the car while Eliza grabbed Emily's jacket. Emily stayed in her father's arms and looked around the area. Eliza walked beside them taking in the beautiful scenery.

Alex looked over at Eliza. Her face was very content and she seemed interested in everything. It was almost like she hadn't seen the park before. As he continued watching her, he felt Emily patting his shoulder. He looked at her and asked, "What is it, baby girl?"

"Me play, Daddy!" Emily squealed as Alex set her on the ground.

Eliza and Alex watched as Emily ran towards the slide. The two adults chuckled as the toddler enjoyed herself. Eliza walked over to an empty bench and sat down. Alex followed her and sat right beside her, keeping his eye on his daughter. Once he knew that Emily would be okay on her own, he turned his attention back to her nanny. There were still things about her that he wished he knew.

"Lizzy, can I ask you something?" He asked as she turned her attention back to him.

"Mhmm." Eliza said as she looked back at Emily, who was trying to slide down all of the sllides that were connected to the play structure.

"Would you ever travel on the road with Emily and I?" Alex asked as he watched Eliza quickly looked at him.

"What?" Eliza asked in shock.

"Would you ever travel with us on the road? You know like joining Em and I while I travel the world so that I could wrestle?" Alex asked.

"I…I never thought about it. I mean it would be a lovely idea but I don't know if I'm ready to like travel the world when I'm dealing with school." Eliza said as Alex chuckled.

"I didn't mean you would have to travel now, Lizzy. It was just a suggestion. Summer's coming up and I would like it if you joined us on the road then. I have some really nice friends of mine who would love to meet you." Alex said.

"Meet me?" Eliza asked.

"Yes you. Everyone wants to meet you." Alex said as his phone started to go off, "Oh hold on, Lizzy let me answer this. Hello? Oh hey Ally!"

"_Alex, what time are you heading out for Smackdown?" Allyson asked. _

"I'm gonna leave in a few minutes. Emily, Eliza, and I are at the park right now. Then Emily and I are heading out to be there soon. Why? What's up?" Alex asked.

"_Vince really needs you to be here right now. I think he has a new storyline idea for you." Allyson said._

"All right, I'll be there soon." Alex said as Eliza looked at Emily, who was smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for the overwhelming amount of reviews. You guys honestly keep me on my toes and while I should be studying for finals, I'm gonna take a break and write some more of this story. I have another Alex/OC story coming up soon. It features Justin/Kelly and is titled Irreplaceable. I also do not own the lyrics that appear in this story. They are from the song 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. Enjoy and do leave me reviews as they are much appreciated! **

**Chapter 3**

_Smackdown  
>April 29, 2011<em>

Alex Riley walked around the arena holding Emily's hand as she was standing pretty close to him. She was still shy around the WWE family mainly because she rarely traveled now since she was 3. Also because Eliza's school schedule wasn't as hectic as it used to be so Emily spent most of her time with Eliza. So this was one of those times when he got a chance to take his daughter on the road with him. He felt his daughter tugging at the sleeves of his shirt.

"What's up, baby girl?" He asked her as she looked up at him.

Emily pointed the woman who was waving at them. Alex smiled at the woman that Emily pointed to and walked them over there. The woman gave him a hug as Emily hid behind his legs. The woman bent down so that she was at Emily's height.

"Is this little Emily?" The woman asked.

"Yeah this is Em." Alex said as Emily peaked her head out from behind Alex's leg.

"Hi Emily, I'm your Auntie Allyson, You probably don't remember me anymore because it's been a while since we've seen you but you can call me Ally." Allyson said smiling at Emily.

Alex messed with her hair a little before giving her a little push. "You don't have to be scared of her, Em. Your Auntie Ally just misses you. She used to watch you all the time when we were on the road." Alex told his daughter as she stared at Allyson.

"Hi." She whispered as Allyson gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you want to come meet everyone else and hang out with me while, Daddy goes to take care of things with our boss?" Allyson asked as Emily nodded her head, "Okay well let's say bye to daddy."

"Bye Daddy!" Emily said as she rushed into Allyson's arms.

"Bye, baby girl. Be a good girl for Auntie Ally!" Alex chuckled as he watched Allyson walk out of sight with his daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>

"Come in!" Alex heard someone say as he opened the door to what he was assuming Vince's office for the night.

Alex stepped into the room and shut the door. Vince was sitting down in his chair and looked up to see him. He gave him a reassuring smile and had Alex sit down in the seat in front of him. "Thanks for coming tonight, Alex." Vince said offering his hand.

"It was not a problem at all, Mr. McMahon." Alex said as he took Vince's hand shaking it.

"Please call me Vince and I guess I should get straight to the point as to not take much of your time. We know that you just recently got drafted to SmackDown and let me tell you, we are very excited about that. But the thing is that we don't have any storyline plans for you as of right now. We did when you got drafted but the writers don't really feel like pursuing it right now. So we're gonna give you some time off to worry about other things." Vince said as Alex sat there taking everything in.

"So you mean to tell me that as of right now, I really didn't need to be here at all tonight?" Alex asked.

"Well not exactly, Alex. You're needed for tonight's taping but that's it. I'm really sorry, Alex. We're really trying to push for giving you a great storyline. But I would just want you to know that you should take this break and make it useful. I mean I know you're still healing from you know." Vince said as Alex looked down at his knees.

He hated to think of that moment and everyone knew not to bring it up to him. It was a difficult time point in his life. He looked back up at Vince and simply nodded his head. He was going to make the best of this break that they had given him. He would use it to spend time with Emily and to learn more about Eliza. He stood up from his seat thanking Vince before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Emily… where are you, sweetie?" Allyson asked looking all over the place.<p>

It had only been 30 minutes since they had been separated from Alex and Allyson had already lost his daughter. She couldn't even believe herself. She had always been good with children and knew how to take care of them. But Emily seemed to be different now. Well she wasn't different at all. She just sort of got distracted when she stepped in catering to find Wade Barrett standing there.

"Emily!" She exclaimed.

"Lost someone important, Allyson?" She heard a familiar voice say.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your generous reviews! They are what push me to continue to write! Keep them coming and definitely leave suggestions if you have any. They are definitely always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Allyson let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Emily had been with Wade Barrett the whole time. So she hadn't really lost Emily. She must have just forgotten that she was with Wade. Emily rushed over to her auntie and gave her a hug.

"Ally no worry no more. Emily good. Emily here." Emily said as Wade and Allyson smiled.

Allyson bent down to hug the little girl and gave her a kiss on her head before whispering into the little girl's ear, "I won't worry anymore, baby girl. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Ally, you tickle me." Emily squealed as Allyson laughed.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." Allyson said as she picked up the little girl.

"It's otay, Ally." Emily said.

"Well I think it's time for me to head out. I have to get ready for my match later. We should definitely hang out soon, Allyson. I'll see you later, Emily." Wade said as Emily waved bye to him.

"Yeah that would be great." Allyson said watching him walk away before looking back at Emily, "What do you say we go look for daddy?"

"Otay." Emily said as Allyson walked in the direction of the men's locker room.

Alex made his way back to the men's locker room. He was packing up his bags. All he wanted to do was get out of there and go home. He actually wanted to be back in the company of just his daughter and Eliza. There was a knock on the door that startled him. He looked around the room realizing he was still alone before walking over and answering the door. He smiled when he saw it was his daughter and Allyson, "Hi baby girl, did you have fun hanging out with Auntie Ally?"

Emily nodded her head as Allyson put her down on her feet. She quickly hugged her father's legs. Alex laughed before picking her up.

"We had a little scare or I did." Allyson said.

"What happened?" Alex asked as he patted Emily's back.

"Well I sort of thought I lost her when we were in the catering room but I guess I didn't really remember that Wade was with me and that he was talking to me while I was watching Em. So I stepped out of the catering room without her and I was headed towards your room and yeah I'm pretty sure you get the idea." Allyson said as Alex laughed before kissing his daughter's head.

"At least you found her again." Alex said.

"How was your meeting though, Alex?" Allyson asked.

"I'm gonna be gone for a while. Vince told me that they really didn't have a storyline for me. I'm gonna assume they're bringing me back to RAW to team up with Mike again but we'll see. For now after tonight's show, I'm heading back home and spending time with Emily." Alex said as Allyson shook her head.

"I can't believe that they don't have a storyline for you. That's really sad." Allyson said.

"It's okay. I really don't mind at all, Ally. I mean it actually gives me time to see who Eliza really is. I haven't really gotten to know her." Alex said as Allyson gave him a look.

"Why are you really curious about her, Alex?" Allyson asked.

"I don't really know, Ally. I don't know exactly." Alex said.

_Saturday _

Eliza woke up to the sounds of giggling and laughter. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was impossible for there to be giggling and laughter in the house since Alex and Emily weren't even in the house. They weren't supposed to be back till Sunday night. She quickly rushed out of her bed and opened the door before walking down the hall. What she saw in front of her was a sight she didn't expect to see. Emily was laying on the ground giggling at the cartoon show she was watching while Alex looked on at her.

"Alex?" She called out to him as he turned back to look at her.

"Hey Lizzy, come join us." He said as she slowly walked over to the couch and sat at the opposite end of the couch away from him.

"What are you guys doing here? You aren't supposed to be back till tomorrow. Not that I don't want you here." Eliza said as Alex chuckled at her response.

"Well they didn't have anything for me to do so they let me come home early. So Em and I are just gonna be hanging out together." Alex said as Eliza looked at him.

"Do you guys wanna come to my rehearsal for my show?" Eliza asked as Alex looked at her in shock.

"Umm sure, if you don't mind us joining you that is." Alex said.

"Of course I don't!" Eliza said as Alex smiles at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for your generous reviews! They are what push me to continue to write! Keep them coming and definitely leave suggestions if you have any. They are definitely always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

_A week later…_

_Eliza woke up early in the morning. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing up so early. She rolled over to look at the clock by her bedside and noticed that it was only 6 in the morning. She couldn't exactly go back to sleep because her body was already awake. She slowly crawled out of her bed while grabbing her bra and slipping it on. She walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair with her hairbrush before opening the door and stepping outside. She lightly walked towards the kitchen to grab some water from the fridge. _

_Alex awoke at the same time. It was normal for him to wake up this time. His body had gotten used to it. Even if he wanted to sleep in more, he knew he couldn't. It was really rare for those moments to happen. Alex got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He was ready to have breakfast and take Emily shopping. As he walked to the kitchen, he saw a figure bent over looking for something in the fridge. His heart stopped because he was panicking but then he realized it was Eliza. _

_Now he had never really looked at Eliza in any way because she was Emily's nanny but seeing her now, there was something that he was beginning to realize. She was definitely a beautiful girl with a great figure. He was beginning to see feelings develop inside of him for her. He hoped what he was about to do wouldn't affect their friendship at all. He quietly walked up behind her as she stood up slowly closing the fridge door. He snaked his arms around her waist as she jumped at the sudden contact. She turned to look at him as he backed her up against the fridge. He watched as her eyes-widened as she looked at him. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. _

_Eliza panicked in her mind. What was he doing? This wasn't right! She tried pushing him away but his arms kept pulling her closer to him. This was definitely not right! She never saw Alex in that way. He had always been Emily's father to her but she couldn't deny that there had to be feelings in there for him. He was really good looking and a wonderful father. Slowly she started to cave into his kisses and slipped her arms around his neck. She watched as Alex moved his kisses down to her neck. She arched herself so that she could give him better access to her neck. _

_Alex lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist as he moved her to the counter where he sat her down. Eliza ran her hands all over his back as his hands slid under her blue camisole so that he could unclasp her bra. He lifted her tank-top off before tossing it on the floor along with her bra. His eyes stared at her figure as he licked his lips in amazement at how beautiful she was. He watched as she blushed at him staring at her. Alex kissed her lips again before begin to trail down to her breasts where he started to suck on her left breast while massaging her right. Eliza squirmed from the contact and prayed that Emily wouldn't wake up from what was going on. _

_Alex stopped what he was doing to her breasts and kneeled on the ground to pull off her shorts. Eliza squirmed at the feeling that was coming from between her legs. Alex looked up at her and whispered, "Lift up a bit, beautiful." _

_Eliza lifted herself off the counter so that he could pull her shorts and panties down. Part of her couldn't believe that she was actually going along with this. It just wasn't something that she could believe at all. Alex looked up at her before standing up to slip his shorts off. Eliza's eyes widened at the sight of him as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel him pressing against her. "Alex." She whispered as he captured her lips again. _

_She felt him sliding into her as she moaned from the feeling…_

Eliza shot up from her bed as she looked around the room. She shook her head before looking at the clock. It was nine in the morning. She needed to talk to Alex about something so she quickly rushed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom that was across from her room. As she brushed her teeth, she heard tiny footsteps coming towards the bathroom. She turned around to see Emily standing there. Eliza spit out what was in her mouth before turning back to look at the young toddler and asking, "You need to use the potty, Emmy?"

Emily nodded her head and Eliza helped the young toddler pull her pajamas down before placing her on the toilet. She waited till Emily was done using the toilet before helping her down. Emily pulled her shorts back up and looked at Eliza, "Me flush?"

"Go ahead, Emmy." Eliza said as she leaned back over the sink to spit out what was in her mouth before rinsing her mouth clean.

Emily flushed the toilet before waiting for Eliza to finish brushing her teeth. Eliza wiped her mouth on her towel before looking at Emily. She picked Emily up and turned the light off in the bathroom. They were headed towards the kitchen where Alex was sitting at the table. Alex turned his head when he heard footsteps and smiled at them, "Good morning, Lizzy."

"Morning, Alex." She said as she set Emily on the ground only for Emily to want to be carried again, "What's wrong, Emmy?"

Eliza lifted her back into her arms as Alex stood up and walked over to them. Emily wrapped her arms around Eliza's neck and hid her face in the crook of Eliza's neck. Alex rubbed his daughter's back. She was sad that Eliza wasn't going to be on the road with them again. She was beginning to understand what separation meant and she didn't like it at all. For a three-year old, she loved being with both Alex and Eliza.

"She's sad that you're not going to be with us while we're on the way." Alex said as he looked at Eliza.

"Umm well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Alex." Eliza said as he gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for your generous reviews! They are what push me to continue to write! Keep them coming and definitely leave suggestions if you have any. They are definitely always welcomed! Enjoy! This one kind of has like a lot of fillers and mature content. So be prepared for that!**

**Chapter 6**

_A few days later…_

Eliza stood in front of the mirror dressed in a denim mini-skirt with a red Victoria Secret The Miraculous Push-Up Bra Top, which was tied at the neck. She slipped on her sandals before pulling her hair into a ponytail. She took a look in the mirror and smiled at herself. She felt really accomplish with her life now that she was done with school for the semester that is. She would be back in a few months to start another semester. She watched as Emily squirmed in her playpen. Eliza walked over to the playpen and stroked the baby's cheek.

She lifted the toddler into her arms and sat on the chair beside Emily's playpen. She rocked the toddler back and forth and remembered what it was like the first time that she had met the little girl.

_Flashback…_

_20-years old, Eliza Navarro stood in front of the house of her future employer or at least it was her future employer. She was so nervous about this job opportunity. She had never considered a job like this but she really needed the money. She came from a family where they didn't really depend on anyone unless it was needed. She had lost her father at the age of 4 and her mother had strived to give her and her two siblings the life that they had always needed. Her sister was now 32 years old and worked as a nurse. She helped Eliza out as much as she could with school. But now it was up to Eliza to find herself a way to pay for her school. _

_Taking a deep breath, Eliza pushed the doorbell on the door. She heard the sounds of a baby crying and she felt bad for ringing the doorbell. The door slowly opened, Eliza's hazel brown eyes connected with the person's blue eyes. _

"_Hi, I'm Eliza Navarro." Eliza said as the person smiled at her. _

"_Oh please come on in. We've been waiting for you." They said as they moved aside to let her in. _

"_I'm sorry there was traffic on the road." She said as she stepped into the house._

"_It's fine. Um, I'm sorry about the mess. It's been difficult since we came home yesterday." The person said as they shut the door. _

"_It's totally fine. Your name is Alex right?" She asked as he smiled. _

"_I'm sorry. How rude of me to not introduce myself but yes I'm Alex Riley." Alex said as she smiled at him. _

"_It's totally fine. I know how you're mind is probably all over the place because of the baby." Eliza said as he led her to the kitchen where she saw a baby laying on a baby bouncer. _

"_It is. So this is Emily Riley." Alex said. _

"_She's beautiful." Eliza said as Alex lifted the baby out of the baby bouncer. _

"_If you'd take a seat, we could begin your interview." Alex said as Emily whined at being taken out of the baby bouncer. _

_Eliza took a seat and watched as Alex fed Emily. Alex looked at Emily before focusing his attention on Eliza. _

"_So before we start off with questions as to why you want to be a nanny, how old are you?" Alex asked. _

"_I'm twenty years old." Eliza said chuckling at Alex's reaction, "I know I'm young."_

"_So what made you want to be a nanny? Shouldn't you be worried about graduating college?" Alex asked. _

"_Well I come from a family where we don't like depending on other people for things so we do things on our own. And I'm somewhat at that age where I shouldn't be dependent on my mom or sister when it comes to money. I'm a college student and I think I should pay for my education with less help or if possible no help at all. As for why I wanted to be a nanny, I've always loved children. I love babysitting them and taking care of them. I've worked with children at a Extended Day Care Program, where I've helped children with their homework and played with them once they finished their homework." Eliza said as Alex took her answer into consideration. _

"_What makes you stand out from all the other people who want to become Emily's nanny?" Alex asked. _

"_I'm very organized and I'm very hands on. I don't mind having to deal with being left alone with Emily if you need to leave. I have the ability to focus on school and work. I'm very down to earth and easy to get along with so I don't think that we would have any problems with getting along with each other." Eliza said as Alex smiled._

"_Okay my final test is to see how you handle putting Emily to sleep." Alex said as he carefully placed Emily in Eliza's arms. _

_Eliza smiled at the child in her arms. She was so tiny and quiet. She stroked Emily's cheek as Emily stirred a little. Eliza kissed her head and rocked her back and forth while humming. She would whisper soothing words to Emily and stroke her arms. Alex watched in amazement as Emily easily fell asleep. It was as if she had chosen her nanny for herself. Alex already knew who he wanted to have as Emily's nanny. He looked at Eliza as she met his gaze before saying, "Congratulations, you got the job!" _

_Eliza looked at him in shock but was careful not to drop the baby. She couldn't believe that just after this interview she had gotten the job. "You can't be serious right now." She said as Alex chuckled at her response. _

"_Well I mean Emily practically loves you. She fell right asleep in your arms which is a plus since she didn't really fall asleep in any of the other interviewees arms when I placed her in them. This must come natural to you, huh?" He asked her. _

"_I suppose it might. I've always loved children. I find happiness being around them since they're so carefree and loving." She said as Alex smiled. _

"_I think we definitely made a right choice in choosing you." Alex said as Eliza smiled at him. _

_End Flashback…_

Alex Riley stood in the shower thinking about what was going on in his life. It had definitely changed over the past years. He had struggled with the fact that the mother of his daughter had basically pushed Emily into his custody not wanting anything to do with her. She had never wanted Emily in the first place. Who was the mother of his daughter? Well she had been a girlfriend from Alex's past. He had met her during his college years and they had been dating for a couple of years. Neither of the two planned to ever have children but her pregnancy had changed Alex's mind. He wasn't one to ever abort a child. His mother and father had raised him better.

Which would explain why his ex-girlfriend had gone through with the pregnancy because of his position on abortion. When Emily was born and he held her in his arms, he cried. He had never seen anything so precious in his life. She had given him a new purpose in life. But her birth had come right at the time when he was beginning to start his career as a wrestler. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't bring her along while he was training, which would be why he searched for a nanny to take care of Emily. He had been really blessed when Eliza arrived to help him. She didn't really mind that he traveled to different places because of his job. She had always told him that she was fine with that because he was following his dreams and who was she to tell him what to do. She was only Emily's nanny and she wasn't his girlfriend.

He would forever be grateful for Eliza and what she has done for him and Emily. He couldn't say that enough because she was like a blessing in disguise. It was just really sad how he never really got the chance to know her really well and that he was just starting now. His mind wandered off to other things about her. He shut his eyes letting the water hit him. He was beginning to fantasize about Eliza. The way her body was so toned and fit and somewhat had curves in all the right places. She was definitely hot in his mind. Cut him some slack, he's a guy. Of course he's gonna have fantasies. It really didn't help that the images in his mind were just making him really hard right now. He definitely needed to get rid of his erection. He just imaged what it would be like fucking Eliza while in the shower.

_Alex's fantasy…_

_Alex stood in the shower soaping himself up and washing his hair under the water. His mind wandered off until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He looked back to see a completely naked Eliza standing there in the shower with him. She looked up at him and smiled as he turned himself to face her. He wondered what the heck she was doing in the shower. She tip-toed to kiss his nose before placing a kiss on his lips. Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to deepen the kiss with her. _

_He didn't question what was going on at all. All he knew was that he wanted to make love to her right then and there. He watched as she stepped out of his grasp and began to trail kisses started from his jaw and going down below his waist. She stroked him as he groaned from the sudden contact. She slowly moved her hands up and down in a repetitive motion as Alex gripped her hair. God she was really making it hard for him to shower right now. He watched as she wrapped her lips around the base of his cock. The sudden contact making him shudder from excitement, if you could say that. She took his whole length into her mouth as he placed his hands against the shower walls. _

_His eyes closed as he felt himself needing to release. He stopped her before she could. He didn't want to cum all over her mouth. He helped her onto her feet and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed her lips again before trailing down to her neck and ending up at her breasts. His lips attacked her right breast as his hand massaged her left breast. He listened to her whimpers from the sudden contact between his mouth and hands on her breasts. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him. _

"_I…I…I want you." He heard her whisper with her eyes closed. _

"_I know, baby. I'm gonna take good care of you." He whispered against her breast as he lifted his head back up to kiss her. _

_He moved his hand down to between her legs so that he could slip himself into her. Both of them groaning at the sudden contact. Alex's closed his eyes and had to slow himself down. She was so tight and he had to admit that he liked it in a way. Once he knew that she had adjusted to his size, he began to move as Eliza began to moan. They had their foreheads resting against each other as they moved together. They would kiss every now and then. _

Eliza turned her head when she heard moans coming from somewhere. She looked down at Emily, who was still asleep in her arms. It was definitely not coming from her. She turned her head to look at the bathroom and realized that that was where the noise was coming from. She stood up and carefully placed Emily down in the playpen before walking to the bathroom. She wondered if Alex was okay in the bathroom. She wasn't sure if he was moaning for good reasons or that he had hurt himself in the bathroom. Walking over to the bathroom door, she knocked on it before saying, "Alex? Alex, are you okay?"

She heard him moan out her name and her eyes widened at what she realized he was doing. Her face turning a bright shade of red before she turned and walked away from the bathroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for your generous reviews! They are what push me to continue to write! Keep them coming and definitely leave suggestions if you have any. They are definitely always welcomed! Enjoy! Sorry the chapters move along pretty quick. I'm going along with how I see Alex every Raw. I skip some Raw episodes though. So I apologize. **

**Chapter 7**

Eliza stepped away from the bathroom door and made her way back to where she had been sitting before. She picked up Emily again and held her in her arms. She rocked the child back and forth in her arms before stroking Emily's cheek. She was trying to forget about what happened a few minutes ago but her mind was questioning everything that had happened. Why was he even whispering her name in the shower? What was going on?

Alex stepped out of the shower and quickly put his clothes on. He knew that the girls were already waiting for him so that they could go to the arena where they were supposed to be going because he had to film something but his time in the shower had gone way over so now he had to rush. He opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. He saw Eliza cradling Emily in her arms while she was looking out the window.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Alex asked as Eliza nodded her head not looking at him.

Alex wondered why she didn't choose to respond to him or even look at him. He shook his head at the thought and grabbed his bags as Eliza stood up and grabbed her belongings while still holding Emily in her arms. They made their way towards the door and were now headed to the arena where Alex would be filming his segment.

_A few weeks later…_

_Raw – May 23, 2011 _

Alex Riley stepped into the arena carrying his daughter in his arms while dragging his luggage. He looked over at Eliza who walked beside them. She had been traveling with them for the past couple of weeks and he was glad for it because he was definitely getting to know her better. It was probably because she slept in the same hotel room as them. He liked being in her company for some reason. She was bringing a lot of happiness into his life and he worried less about Emily not having a mother figure in her life.

"You okay, Alex?" He heard someone ask as he shook his head.

Eliza was looking at him with a questioning look. He must have been staring at her for a good length of time for her to ask him if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Alex asked as they headed towards Mike's locker room.

"Cause you were staring at me again, which I've noticed has been a habit that you're picking up. Is there something you need to talk to me about?" Eliza asked.

"Well umm…there isn't really anything that I have to say to you. I was just admiring you because you know you're a beautiful girl." Alex said as Eliza blushed.

"Thank you. So what's your plan for tonight?" She asked as they stepped into Mike's locker room.

"Well the guys wanna go out and party. You're welcomed to join us too. I can find someone to watch Em." Alex said as he set his stuff down.

"Oh no it's fine. I don't mind watching her while you're out. Besides I have to finish some stuff." Eliza said.

"Stuff?" Alex asked as he looked at her again.

"Yeah some important college stuff." Eliza said.

"Should I be worried, Lizzy?" Alex asked as Eliza smiled at him.

"It's definitely not something bad, Alex." Eliza said.

"Then what is it?" Alex asked as he lay Emily on the couch.

Eliza looked at him and gave him a big smile before telling him, "I'm graduating this year. My school called me while we were on the road to tell me that I was able to graduate earlier than expected."

Alex held a shocked expression but rushed over to her and picked her up as she squealed. Alex spun her around a couple times forgetting that Emily was asleep on the couch. He couldn't exactly help his excitement. This was definitely big news for her but the thing that bothered him the most was the fact that He might not even be able to make it to her graduation and he knew how important it was for her. She had worked so hard to get to where she was at now.

"That's great news, Lizzy! Congratulations! When's your graduation?" He asked as he set her back down onto her feet.

"Next week on Saturday. I know you're working and all so I completely understand if you have to miss my graduation. It isn't a big deal anyways. Your job is important and they need you more than I do." Eliza said as Alex shot her a look.

"Eliza, you are very much important to me. You're like family and you have been since the first day that you became Emily's nanny. Missing your graduation would disappoint me so much. I've seen how much you've worked hard to get this far in your life. I wanna be there cheering you on when you get your diploma." Alex said.

"I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to go. I mean I know you have to do a segment next week." Eliza said.

"I'll be there. Don't count me out of it. Em and I will be there with your family to help cheer you on." Alex said as Eliza walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered as Alex wrapped his arms around her.

"Congratulations, beautiful." Alex said kissing her head.

_Later on that night…_

Eliza and Emily were watching Alex's segment with Mike on the TV screen. Emily was focused on her father while Eliza watched what was going on. They were always excited to watch Alex on TV. It was something they normally did when they were at home when he was on the road. As Mike and Alex argued on about why Mike had quit during the Pay-Per-View, Emily slowly pulled away from the TV. The next thing that they saw was Alex punching Mike in the face and attacking him. Emily didn't exactly know how to react. Mike was obviously someone she loved and her daddy was attacking him.

Eliza looked down when she heard Emily start to cry. She picked Emily up and set her on her lap. "What's wrong, baby girl?" Eliza asked as Emily pointed to the TV screen.

"Daddy mad! Daddy no like Unca Mike. Me scared. Daddy mad at me too." Emily said as Eliza shook her head at the young toddler.

"Oh Emily, your daddy isn't mad at you at all. It's part of his job, baby girl. They're acting." Eliza said as she fixed Emily's hair into a tiny bun.

"But daddy really mad." Emily said as her tears continued to fall.

"It's not because of you, Em." Eliza said.

"Lizzy, me no watch no more. Me wanna sleep." Emily said as Eliza nodded her head.

"Okay baby girl. Let's get you tucked up under your blanket then." Eliza said as Emily slipped under her blankets.

"Night Lizzy." Emily said as Eliza smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Night Em." Eliza said as she tucked Emily against the couch.

Eliza shut the TV off and went back to reading the magazine that she had bought from the store. They were all ready to leave once Alex was done with his segment. Alex was on his way back to his locker room. He was definitely happy with the outcome of the segment between him and Mike. It was great to experience something new and it was a new challenge for him after being with Mike for a long time. Opening the door to the locker room, he noticed that Eliza was deeply engrossed in her magazine and that Emily was fast asleep on the couch.

"Hey Lizzy." Alex whispered as he shut the door quietly.

"Hey Alex." Eliza said closing her magazine.

"When did Emily fall asleep?" He asked as he pulled his button down shirt off of him.

"She fell asleep after she watched you and Mike arguing. She cried thinking you were mad at her though." Eliza said as she watched him grab another shirt to throw on.

"Why would I be mad at her?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure. She just assumed that since your segment with Mike had you angry at him that you were angry at her. Poor girl. I tried telling her you weren't mad at her." Eliza said as Alex walked over his daughter and kissed her head before lifting her in his arms.

"You ready to go? I'll talk with her when she gets up." Alex said as Eliza nodded her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you guys for everything that you have done for me! For all the reviews that you have left me leaving me wonderful reviews. They push me to continue to write all my stories. I'm sorry there was a delay in the chapter but things have gotten a little hectic because I jumped back into school. This chapter brings out more embarrassment that I'm sure we all would be embarrassed or feel would be awkward if it happened to one of us. But it also has things that will leave you guys leaving me reviews I know that question the pace of the story. This was definitely a difficult chapter for me to write and please count me some slack on some stuff. But again enjoy! **

**Chapter 8**

Alex had just gotten back to the house from hanging out with Wade Barrett and his girlfriend, Allyson. They had met up for lunch before Alex was set to spend time with his daughter. He wanted to bring Eliza with him because she had met Allyson while on the road but Emily had gotten really cranky and fussy in the morning that neither of them wanted to bring her out just in case things got really bad. So Eliza volunteered to stay home with her and told Alex that he needed to go hang out with Wade and Allyson since he hadn't seen them in so long. Which was the truth because after being drafted to Smackdown he had somehow ended up back on RAW, which made no sense at all to him.

Parking the car in the garage, he turned off the engine before unbuckling himself from his seat. He opened his door and slowly looked to see if he left anything in his car. When he knew that he didn't, he got out of the car and shut the door. He made his way towards the garage door that led to the rest of the house. He heard an unfamiliar voice in the house and rushed to see what was going on.

His reaction was a sight to see. There in front of him in the living room was Eliza was working out with the help of a stripper pole. She was all over the stripper pole following the instructions of the instructor. He could only imagine what DVD she was exercising to. It was the FlirtyGirlFitness DVD. He watched as Eliza wrapped her legs around the pole and slid down it. Yeah it was definitely another reason why he was glad to be home. He walked over to her and whispered in her ears, "You really do give a guy a reason to want to come home."

Eliza looked up at him with red cheeks as he chuckled at her reaction before helping her off the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were gonna be home so soon and Emily just went down for a nap so I thought I could fit a workout into my schedule." Eliza rambled as Alex chuckled at her again.

"Don't be sorry, Lizzy. It was definitely a good sight to see." Alex said as Eliza blushed even more.

"God I feel so embarrassed. I'm sorry, let me just get out of your way and you can like watch TV." Eliza said as she grabbed the remote and turned the DVD off before handing Alex the remote.

Eliza started to walk away only to find Alex wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into his grasp. He looked into her eyes and did what he had wanted to do for so long. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Eliza looked up at him as he kissed her. She didn't exactly know what to do but she knew that there was a part of her that really wanted this. She had realized that there was a part of her that really liked Alex even if they didn't really have anything but a good friendship. They talked when necessary and they made simple gestures towards each other.

Alex lifted her up and carried her towards the couch where he laid her down all with their lips still being connected with each other. Alex looked at her and ran his hands all over her body. Eliza gripped the hem of his shirt with one of her hands as her other hand focused on running itself through his hair. He pulled his shirt off quickly before helping her out of her white wife-beater. Once his shirt had come off, she took advantage of running her hands all over his back. Almost tracing his cross tattoo without even looking at it, Alex nipped at her bottom lip before pulling her sports bra off of her body freeing her breasts. He pulled away licking his lips at the sight of her half-naked body. It was definitely a different feeling for both of them today.

He leaned down to nip at her neck as she whimpered and moaned getting Alex even more excited about what was going on. He trailed kisses down to her breasts and took one of them in his mouth while his hands massaged at her breast. Eliza watched as he switched to nipping at her other breast while massaging the breast that he had been nipping at before. He wanted to tease her breasts to the point where they became hard peaks. Eliza moaned as she ran her hands up and down his back. He moved down to place kisses on her stomach before trailing down to the top of her shorts. He tugged at them and watched as she leaned her hips up so that he could pull them off of her. He was too excited to even wait anymore that he yanked her panties along with her shorts. Once he tossed her shorts and panties off to the side, he leaned down to kiss her inner thighs and watched as she squirmed on the couch wanting him to kiss her in her most private area.

He slowly used his tongue to tease her entrance and watched as she gasped arching her back. His fingers drummed their way up inside of her thighs and he used them to tease her even more. His eyes flickered up to watch Eliza's eyes shut close as she tightened herself around his fingers. She was definitely ready to come. God she was tight but he definitely like it.

"Alex…I'm … I'm gonna… I have to…" Eliza whispered out of her mouth as she gripped the sides of the couch.

"Let it go, baby girl. Let it go." Alex said as he licked her faster and moved his fingers in and out of her quickly.

Eliza moaned out his name as she came all over his fingers and tongue. Alex licked her clean before moving up back to give her a kiss on her lips. Letting her taste herself a little bit as she kept one arm around his neck and ran her other hand down his chest and to the buckle that was on her belt. She rushed to get his belt unbuckled as he chuckled at her reaction before helping her get rid of his jeans. They were both eager to do this or so it would seem that they were eager. Eliza pulled him closer to her and helped him slide his boxers off. He pulled away from her kisses and leaned against her forehead before giving her nose a quick kiss.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this? I know I didn't get to ask you if you wanted this and I just kissed you and put you into this situation. But I need to know that…" Alex began to say but Eliza put a finger to his lips.

"For someone who wants to have sex you talk way too much. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here with you right now." Eliza said as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips again.

Alex reached for his jeans and felt for the back pocket so that he could grab a condom. He wasn't willing to put himself or Eliza in a position that they were not ready to handle. Finally getting the condom, Eliza snatched it from his hand and ripped it open before teasing Alex a little as she slipped the condom on her. She loved watching his reaction as she teased him. He moaned at the feel of her hands around him and she stroked him lightly to get him hard. Once she knew that he was almost ready to come, she stopped stroking him and pulled him closer to her.

Alex knew what he had to do and slipped inside of her without warning and gasped with her at the sudden contact. He let her adjust to his size as she slowly bent her knees so that he could easily move into her. "Move, Alex." Eliza whimpered.

"I know, baby. I know." Alex said as he started to thrust into her again listening to her moans fill the walls.

Alex moved faster as Eliza wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer so that he could get himself deeper into her. Alex leaned his head against her shoulder almost sinking his teeth into her shoulder while she kissed his head and used all the power that she had to flip them over so that she was on top of him. Alex looked up at her as she placed her hands on his chest slowly rocking her hips up and down. She flipped her hair back a couple of times so that she could see his face. She smiled down at him as he sat up a little bit to capture her lips.

They both knew that they wanted to come really soon because in the next couple of minutes Alex was thrusting up against her and Eliza was definitely meeting his thrust. Their bodies were dripping sweat onto each other and onto the couch. Eliza could feel herself clenching against Alex's cock.

"Oh god, I'm gonna … Alex, I'm gonna…fuck me!" Eliza exclaimed as Alex flipped them back over and began to pound into her.

He leaned down and whispered into her ears, "Come for me, Lizzy."

That was all it took for her to release an orgasm. Alex continued thrusting into her until he finally came before he collapsed onto her. Eliza lay there holding Alex against her. She knew this was wrong. It was definitely wrong. She shouldn't have done what she did with Alex. It was really unfair to the both of them and most especially to Emily. She didn't deserve it. Alex shifted them on the couch so that she was lying on top of him. Eliza looked up at him as he looked at her. Eliza saw the look in his eyes and she panicked. She knew he hadn't meant to do that with her. It wasn't supposed to happen. So she got off of him and whispered, "I'm sorry. I…we…we definitely shouldn't have done that. I'm just…I'm just gonna go. I'm sorry, Alex."

Before Alex could reach for her to pull her back she had picked up her clothes and rushed to her room. Alex followed quickly reaching for her doorknob to see if it was unlocked only to realize she had locked it.

"Lizzy, let me in! Please! You can't run away from this." Alex said knocking on her door.

"Please just forget this happen. It wasn't supposed to happen." Eliza said as she slipped some clothes back on.

"Lizzy, we really need to talk about things face to face. There's something that I want to talk to you about. It's really important." Alex said as he leaned against her bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for your generous reviews! I'm glad that a lot of you guys really love this story. It means a lot to get the continuous amount of support and reviews from my readers. **

**Chapter 9**

"You what?" Eliza exclaimed as Alex looked at her apologetically.

After a good 20 minutes of telling Eliza that what he had to say was really important and that them having sex together actually meant something to him, she had caved into what he wanted her to cave in to. She opened her bedroom door looking at him as he stared at her. She was making this even harder on him with her only wearing a short t-shirt that barely covered her abdomen area and panties. She let him into her room and he looked around studying the space that she had been living in for almost 4 years now. He looked back at her as she glared back at him for what he had just asked her.

"Look, Lizzy, it's time for us to move on from ourselves. We have to let go of this house. We need more space and moving to another house is gonna treat us right." Alex said.

"But this has been your house for like forever. Are you sure you wanna give it up? I mean this is the house that Emily's been calling home for 3 years of her life. It's also the place that I've been calling home for the past 3 years. We've had so many memories here." Eliza said as she looked at her room.

Alex walked over to her and took her hands into his hands. He placing a kiss on her forehead before saying, "I know, Lizzy but its time for us to move on. I've called this house home for quite some time now but I need to move into a new house just in case things happen, ya know? And this doesn't mean that we'll forget all the memories that we've had in this house. It just means that those memories are worth looking back on."

"I suppose you're right. So when are we moving into the new house?" Eliza asked as Alex pulled her into his arms to hug her.

"Well we can move into the house anytime that we want to. I want to show you and Emily the house first. But I'm hoping that we can start moving soon. I mean I know I have a busy schedule but I'll be back and forth between moving houses. I want to start with moving our beds first so that we at least have a place to sleep there." Alex said as Eliza snuggled closer to him.

"Sounds good. I guess after spending this upcoming week with you, I'll stay behind and start to pack things in the house?" Eliza asked.

"Well I mean you don't have to if you want to travel on the road with us. We can always just wait till I have time to move into the new house." Alex said as Eliza looked up at him.

"I think I'll get started on my own so I can get most of the stuff in the kitchen over there. Think Allyson will want to help me out when she's got some free time?" Eliza asked.

"Well you can definitely ask her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all." Alex said kissing her nose.

Eliza pulled out of his arms and grabbed a ponytail on her dresser tying her hair. She turned to look at him before grinning and pulling him closer to her. Alex smiled at her before kissing her on the lips and leading her to her bed. They slipped under the covers where Alex pulled her closer to him as they snuggled on her bed. She rolled over so that her back was to him and Alex let his arm lay around her waist as he leaned up to kiss her neck. Eliza placed her hand onto of the hand resting on her waist.

"Lizzy, can I ask you something else? I mean you don't exactly have to say yes to it but this thing has been going running through my mind and I've been wanting to ask you it the whole day but I just couldn't because I was really nervous and I didn't know how you would react to the question." Alex said as she turned her head to look back at him.

"What is it, Alex?" She asked.

"What would you say to us having a whole friends with benefit type of relationship?" Alex asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for your generous reviews! I'm glad that a lot of you guys really love this story. It means a lot to get the continuous amount of support and reviews from my readers. Please spread the word about this story if you can. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

_Eliza's Graduation_

Today was a very important day for everyone. It was Eliza's graduation day. It was the day that marked the end of one journey but the beginning of another journey for her. She wasn't ready to let go of her college life but she really was ready for a new journey in her life. She was definitely nervous for today and her appearance showed it right now. Her graduation was in a few hours and she was barely getting ready at all. She was still sitting on her bed staring at the mirror looking at the girl in front of her. She wasn't ready to get dressed at all but she needed to be at school early for another event.

Slowly pulling herself off of her bed, she made her way towards her closet debating on what outfit she wanted to wear. She looked at all the dresses that she could wear and pulled some out of the closet before putting them back every now and then. She didn't understand why things were so hard now. Like the decisions she had to make. What to wear? It was very difficult to decide such a thing like that one.

Alex walked past her bedroom and knocked on the door before opening it. He saw her standing in front of her closet. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms before kissing her head and whispering, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome. Did you sleep well last night?" She asked as she dragged him to her bed.

Alex plopped himself down onto her bed as Eliza crawled so she was on top of him. She placed her hands on his shirt on she leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Ever since they had sex together things between them had definitely changed. They were accustomed to being used to each other's company. She pulled away from him long enough to see him smiling from their kiss. His smile always left her blushing and having butterflies in her stomach, which she could definitely feel now.

"I definitely slept well last night. It's too bad someone left my bed early last night." Alex said pulling her back down to kiss her.

Eliza pulled away and rested her hands on his chest before saying, "Well some of us have to be up early so that they can figure out what to wear to their graduation."

"Well have you picked something out?" Alex asked as his hands rubbed her hips.

Eliza bit her lip as she thought about what she wanted to wear. Clearly she didn't really have a choice right now and she really wanted to make a decision. But she had so many dresses to choose from. Alex smiled before sitting up so that his back rested against the headboard of her bed and she was straddling him.

"Not really. I mean I have so many dresses to choose from that it's really hard to even decide what to wear." Eliza said as Alex kissed her forehead.

"Then I think that this is the perfect time to give you your first surprise." Alex said as Eliza questioned him.

"A surprise?" Eliza asked as Alex helped her off of him.

"Mhmm. It's in my room. Wanna come with me?" Alex asked as he got off her bed and offered his hand.

Eliza nodded her head and took his hand as he helped her off her bed. They walked over to his room where Eliza saw a white Ruby Rox Strapless Satin dress laying on his bed. She gasped at the sight of the dress as a smile formed on Alex's face. She looked at him before whispering, "It's beautiful."

"And it's just for you." Alex said as she hugged him.

"Thank you so much for it. It's lovely." Eliza said as she walked over to pick up the dress.

"Well why don't you go get ready then we'll grab something to eat before your graduation?" Alex asked as Eliza nodded her head quickly rushing out to get ready.

A few minutes later, Alex found Eliza putting on her dress shoes. When she stood up, he felt his heart stop. She looked lovely. She had braided the front part of her hair and curled the ends of the rest of her hair. Her makeup was simple and made her look even more amazing then she already was. He walked over to her once she stood up. Smiling at her, he kissed her forehead before whispering, "You look gorgeous."

Eliza blushed before tip-toeing to kiss him. Alex's hands traveled through her hair as they deepened their kiss. Her hands found themselves resting against his cheeks. She pulled away from him smiling. Part of her was really happy with her decision for them to have this friends with benefit type of relationship but she knew that it was going to definitely backfire somewhere down the road for one of them. One of them was bound to fall for the other and it was going to change their lives. She was definitely hoping that it wouldn't be her because she wasn't ready to be hurt by anyone. Especially not by a man.

Alex locked hands with her before they walked out of her room. They found Emily sitting on the couch watching cartoons waiting for them. Alex looked at his daughter and smiled. It had been a couple of days since his incident with Mike and he was hoping that his daughter would finally talk to him. Walking over to her, he noticed that she tensed a little as he sat down next to her.

"Are you ready to go, baby girl?" He asked as Emily kept her gaze away from him.

Alex looked at Eliza as if asking her what he should do next. Eliza simply nodded her head giving him the vibe to continue talking to her.

"You're still mad at me, baby girl? I told you I wasn't mad at you. Daddy was just acting and didn't mean to scare you. I'm not mad at you or Uncle Mike. We're still good friends." Alex said as Emily still looked away from him.

The interaction between father and daughter left Eliza feeling a little uneasy. She decided to step in and talk to Alex about how he could fix things with Emily. Walking over to them, she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and nodded her head before kneeling in front of Emily and said, "Em, what do you say we head out now and then we can have some cake later on tonight?"

Emily's eyes widened at the thought of eating cake. She definitely loved cake. It was her favorite thing in the world. She simply nodded her head before taking a hold of Eliza's hand. Eliza helped the toddler off the couch and gave Alex and uneasy smile as if telling him that things would get better later. The trio were now headed to the garage where they got into Alex's car and were off to the Eliza's graduation.

_Later on that night…_

After returning back from Eliza's graduation, Emily had knocked out on the ride back to the car. It had definitely been a long day. They had practically spent the whole day on campus at Eliza's school and now all they wanted to do was get back to bed and sleep. Eliza's family had left right after her graduation unfortunately but Eliza didn't really mind. She knew that being at home was where they wanted to be. Eliza cleaned up in the kitchen while Alex set Emily down in her bedroom. He was tucking her into her bed and watched as she slept.

When he was done tucking her into bed, he got up and walked over to her door flicking the light switch off. Shutting the door, he saw Eliza walking past him towards her room.

"You heading to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah unless you had other plans for today." Eliza said smirking at him.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you were really loving this whole friends with benefit type of relationship that we have." Alex said.

"Well I mean how can I not? I have the hottest guy coming after me and wanting to have a friends with benefit type of relationship with me, that's definitely something that I could love. Plus it doesn't hurt that you like cuddling." Eliza said as Alex snaked his arms around her waist.

"What do you say we head to my room then?" Alex asked her.

"Let me just change to my pajama's then I'll be there." Eliza said trying to get out of Alex's grasp.

"You won't be needing any clothes and besides if you do, I'll let you wear one of my shirts." Alex said.

"Someone's a bit anxious today." Eliza said as they walked over to his bedroom.

"You can only imagine." Alex said shutting his bedroom door and locking it.

They definitely did do a lot of celebrating that night and cuddling too. Once they were done, Alex held Eliza in his arms as she slept. He had to admit he was beginning to like this. The whole having her in his arms sleeping or just laying there talking to each other. It was nice having someone there when you needed them to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Thank you guys for the reviews! They have definitely been making me smile! I have a lot of plans for this story and I'm excited for pursue those ideas. I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter and the ones to follow. Reviews are always welcomed and continue to spread the word about this story. Love you guys! **

**You & Me **

**Chapter 11**

_May 31__st__, 2011_

Eliza wore a smile on her face. She was now a graduated student. She wanted to pursue her master's degree but for now she would just love to spend her time with Emily and Alex. They had become her family and major support system since most of her family lived in California. She lay awake on the bed that she now shared with Alex. He was still asleep with his arm holding her close to him. Things between them had definitely taken an interesting turn. They weren't exactly dating but they still went on with their friends with benefits relationship. Even though they were in this friends with benefits relationship, Alex had told her that they could see other people. She looked up at him as he slept in. His schedule was getting more and more hectic now that he was going to be having a feud against Mike. She snuggled closer to his side definitely liking the feel of him next to her and holding her close. She closed her eyes but heard Emily whimpering in her sleep.

Slowly moving herself out of Alex's arms, she sat up before hearing him whisper, "Where you going?"

She turned to look back at him and smiled before whispering back, "Emily's whimpering so I'm gonna go see if I can get her back to sleep. You just get some sleep."

Alex sighed before watching her giggle at the way he was acting. She leaned back to give him a kiss before getting off the bed and walking over to the playpen. She picked Emily up and rocked her in her arms. Eliza kissed Emily's head every now and then She heard Emily's normal breathing and Eliza smiled before placing her back in her playpen. She was so thankful they got to sleep in today. It definitely felt different for once.

Eliza slipped back into bed and lie on her side watching Alex sleep. He definitely looked peaceful and calm. She stroked his cheek before leaning up to kiss him again. Rolling over so that her back was to him, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Raw taping_

Alex had warned Eliza not to let Emily watch his segment. So the two girls walked around the arena looking for things to do. Eliza wasn't used to being on Raw because Allyson or Wade weren't on RAW. They were on Smackdown. She was used to having them around with her but it was definitely a whole new environment for her. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a woman and man talking to each other in the hallway.

"Try not to get hurt out there, okay?" She heard the man say to the woman.

"I can't make promises, Curt. It's part of my job to be a photographer." The woman told the man.

"Ches, I just want you to be safe that's why I constantly tell you these things. I mean I can't help worrying about you. You're my girlfriend." The man named Curt stated kissing her on the lips.

"And that's what I love about you. That you're so caring about me." The woman said as she noticed Eliza and Emily looking at them, "Why hello there. I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to listen in on your conversation." Eliza said as she held Emily's hand.

"Oh it's fine, love. No worries at all." The woman said, "I'm Chesca by the way and this is my boyfriend, Curt."

"I'm Eliza and this is Emily." Eliza said as she introduced herself and Emily.

"Do you work here?" Chesca asked as Emily reached for her.

"Oh no, I'm Emily's nanny. I'm only here cause I have no school and Alex didn't want me to be home alone so I came along with them." Eliza said as Chesca took hold of the child.

"Emily's nanny? Who's her father? Is it Alex Riley?" Chesca asked as Curt gently nudged her arm, "I'm sorry that was really rude of me to question that."

"Oh no, it's fine. But yeah I've been Emily's nanny since her birth. And yeah Alex Riley is Emily's father." Eliza said.

"Awe well it's nice to meet you both. Most especially you, Emily. You are too adorable. I can't believe your dad made you." Chesca said as she placed kisses all over Emily's face.

Emily giggled as Curt shook hands with Eliza.

"Does this mean you'll be around a lot more?" Curt asked.

"I'd like to hope so but we'll see." Eliza said.

"You'd definitely been a good balance to Alex's life. He needs a woman who will tie him down." Curt said as Chesca nudged his arm, "What?"

"Oh he and I aren't dating. We're just good friends." Eliza said as Chesca questioned what she said but decided to keep it to herself.

"Well I'm glad that you guys are good friends then cause he'll need some to keep him in check and you seem like a great person to do that." Curt said as Eliza smiled.

"Thanks. Well I should probably let you two get back to whatever you were doing. It was nice meeting you both. Hopefully we'll get to hang out sometime soon." Eliza said as the couple nodded their head.

"We should definitely. I have a feeling you're going to be a great friend to the both of us. We should definitely exchange numbers." Chesca said as Eliza pulled out her phone and handed it to her.

Chesca put her number in Eliza's phone before letting it call her phone so that she could save Eliza's number. Once she was done, she handed the phone back to Eliza and set Emily down on the ground.

"You should definitely text me when you get the chance or if you ever need anything." Chesca said.

"I'd definitely like that. Well we'll see you guys later." Eliza said as she held Emily's hand and walked them down the hallway.

_Later on that night…_

Alex Riley was ready to go back to his locker room and just get ready to go back to the hotel to relax and hang out with the girls. His storyline with Mike was intensifying and somewhat draining him out but he couldn't help but say that he didn't like it because in all honesty he loved it. The only sad part about this storyline was that it was definitely affecting his relationship with his daughter. Eliza and him tried their best to explain that it was only a storyline and Mike insisted on helping out as well. He had tried to talk to his goddaughter telling her that everything between him and her daddy were all right and that they weren't really mad at each other. Emily was still having a hard time comprehending it though so they decided to give her space till she was ready to talk to him.

Walking back to his locker room, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Brie Bella standing in front of his locker room door. He wondered what she was doing and thought maybe she must have been lost. But that wouldn't make any sense because she had been with the WWE for a while now so she couldn't technically be lost. He smiled at her nicely before saying, "Can I help you?"

"Why yes you certainly can, Alex. I was thinking maybe we could have drinks tonight. You know celebrating your little segment with Mike." Brie said as she ran her fingers all over his chest.

"I don't know, Brie. I'm a little tired right now. I really want to get some sleep." Alex said though he had other plans for the night.

"Awe come on, Alex. It's only one night. What harm will it do?" Brie asked batting her eyelashes.

Alex thought about her idea. He hadn't been out with anyone in a really long time and Eliza always said that she was okay with him going out with his friends. He might as well just go. What harm would it really do.

"Sure I guess I don't mind going. Meet you at the bar?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you there, handsome." Brie said kissing him on the cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you guys for the awesome support in this story! You guys have no idea how much I love writing this story. I constantly get inspiration everywhere so the story just continues to be updated. Enjoy this chapter! **

**You & Me **

**Chapter 12 **

_Two days later… _

Eliza stood in her room packing all of her stuff. They were slowly moving things between the two houses. She had decided to go home and leave Emily and Alex on the road since Alex started hanging out with Brie Bella. She wanted to pack as much as she could to keep her mind off of the fact that whatever Alex now had with Brie was affecting the relationship that they had. She heard the doorbell go off as she closing the last box of clothing.

She walked out of her bedroom and towards the front door. Opening the door, a smile appeared on her face as she saw the familiar faces of two friends, Allyson and Wade.

"Hey guys!" She said as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Hey love, hope we aren't too late to help you move stuff." Allyson said as Eliza shut the door.

"Oh no not at all. I just finished packing up everything in my room so I'm pretty much done moving everything from my room. I got everything from Emily's room done and the kitchen's almost done too." Eliza said.

"Shall I start putting things in my truck?" Wade asked.

"Is that okay?" Eliza asked.

"Of course, beautiful. I'll get started filling up all the cars. Just leave your car keys on the counter and keep packing." Wade said as he started to lift boxes to his truck.

Eliza and Allyson waited till Wade was fully out of the house before they started to converse with each other. The two girls were now packing up the things that were in the living room. Allyson watched as Eliza quietly put things into boxes before saying anything to her, "Lizzy, are you okay?"

"Not really." Eliza said as she looked up at one of her closest friends now.

"What's wrong?" Allyson asked as they boxed up the pillows that were on the couch.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be feeling like this but I'm getting these weird feelings about Alex. It's like my feelings for him are actually starting to really develop and what bothers me is that he's hanging out with Brie a lot. It's kinda strained our friendship." Eliza said.

"You mean it strained your friends with benefit relationship?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah. Like I don't want to be involved with him because he's dating her. And I mean I don't like her. There's something about her that just irks me so much." Eliza said closing up one of the boxes.

"Honestly Lizzy, those twins irk everyone really and seriously Alex could do so much better then them. I really think that you two would be great together. I mean there's a chemistry between you guys that I can see when you two are with each other. Have you ever thought about what it would be like dating him?" Allyson asked as Wade stepped into the house to grab more boxes.

"Everyday but I've already known that he wouldn't want anything from me then this relationship that we hav… we had or have. I don't know I'm just really tired of being seen this way but I know it's the only way I can be close to him." Eliza said taping up the box as tears surrounded her eyes.

Before she could let them fall, Allyson rushed over to her side and wrapped her arms around Eliza. "Lizzy, don't let him do this to you. You can do so much better. I mean I know you were really only here to be Emily's nanny but this whole relationship you guys have going is hurting you more than it's hurting him. Maybe it's time for you to move on and live your own life. Maybe you need your own place to live." Allyson said.

"I'm thinking I might do that. I do need the space to myself. I mean I need to find my own place right now and I don't want him to find out right away that I'm planning to move out." Eliza said.

"That's good. This is a start. Come on let's get these things done with then we can get something to eat." Allyson said as they continued to box everything up.

_The next day…_

Eliza had been living in the new house since everything that belonged to her was now in the new house. Most of the things that were in the old house were now filling in the new house. Emily loved the house as did Eliza. There were so 6 bedrooms in the house, a laundry room, the garage, a swimming pool, a balcony in the master bedroom, and a front porch. The kitchen was connected to the dining room and had an island. The living room was pretty big as well with a fireplace.

Standing in her room, she was just about to get ready to head out to go to Starbucks to do some reading since she didn't have anything to do for the day. She stood in front of her new closet dressed in a red Victoria's Secret Push-Up Bra with Gel-Curve and Victoria's Secret red Lacie Thong. She was trying to decide what to wear for today. She was happy with having the day off since she could do some things that she hadn't been able to do lately. She and Alex were okay though she started to spend more and more time away from the house when she had the chance since Brie seemed to always want to come over to hang out with him. Eliza and Emily seemed to always find themselves at Allyson and Wade's house or Chesca and Curt's house. She really liked spending time with them. She was even getting along with Justin and Heath too. They were starting to become another family for her.

Alex awoke that morning thinking about where his life was going now. Things were definitely changing for him. He was starting to enjoy having Brie's company because he felt that she was just a great person but the weirdest part about hanging out with Brie was that he saw less and less of Eliza, which he didn't imagine would happen. He felt like they were beginning to return to the way they were when she was starting off as Emily's nanny. She rarely ever slept in his bed and when she did, she disappeared early in the morning.

Quickly getting out of bed, he wanted to see if she was in her room to have a talk with her. He opened his bedroom door quietly and walked out of his room passing by Emily's room. He opened her door to see that she was still fast asleep on her bed. Walking down towards the other end of the hallway, Alex saw that her door was slightly opened. He wanted to knock on the door but instead he peeked in a little. God she looked so adorable standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear. He definitely wanted her right now.

Slowly pushing the door open, he stepped into the room before shutting the door quietly. Eliza was so focused on deciding what to wear he easily snuck up behind her snaking his arms around her waist as she jumped at the sudden contact before looking at him.

"Jesus Alex, you scared the shit out of me." She said.

"Sorry I just really love the fact that you look so adorable dressed like this." Alex said kissing her neck as she squirmed in his arms.

She blushed at his compliment as he lifted her up into his arms. She looked up at him and watched him smile at her. Yeah she was definitely screwed right now. So much for thinking that she could fight against the feeling. Alex walked them over to the bed and he gently placed her down on her bed. He stood up locking her door before walking back over to her and gently getting on her bed. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips while his hands pulled down her undergarments. He rolled them over so that she was on top of him. Her hands rested on his chest as she rubbed herself against him. He moaned from the contact and pulled her down so that he could kiss her.

God he could just keep kissing her. Sliding his hands to her back, he unclasped her bra before helping her pull it off her body. She leaned down to steal a kiss from him before trailing her kisses down to his neck before nipping against his chest. Alex felt her swirling her tongue around one of his nipples as he moaned. God her tongue all over him felt really good and he definitely loved the feeling of it. She trailed her kisses down to the top of his boxers as he watched her slowly pull them off of him. He helped her pull them off by lifting his hips. Eliza tossed his boxers somewhere in her room before she turned her attention back down to his cock. There was a part of her that was excited to continue on with this. She stroked the base of his cock before leaning down to lick the pre-cum that was coming out of the head. She massaged his balls as she slowly took his length into her mouth.

All Alex could do was watch her and she sucked him. God her lips around his cock felt so wonderful. She had started a slow sucking motion but had gone faster when she felt that he was ready to come. Alex knew he was ready to come but he wanted to hold back just so that he could come inside of her since she had told him that she had gotten on birth control. But first he wanted to take care of her first. Helping her back up so that she rested around his abdomen area, Alex knew what his next move was going to be. He lifted her up by her waist and pulled her so that his head was now between her legs. He looked up at her as she looked down at him. "Grip the headboard, baby." He said as she set her hands on her headboard and that's when he started licking her clit.

Eliza's grip on the headboard tighten as she whimpered as he licked her slower than faster. She let one of her hands slide down to run through his hair as pushed thrust her hips against him to try and get him deeper into her. Alex watched as she sucked in an air as she tightened herself around his tongue. He knew the effect that he had on her. He heard her whimpers feeling her preparing to come. But instead of letting her come, he pulled away and watched as she groaned. "Sorry baby, I want this to last longer than we normally let it." He said as he shifted himself that he was leaning against the headboard and his cock was rubbing against Eliza's entrance.

Alex pulled her down to kiss her as his hands guided her down onto his cock. Eliza moaned against his lips as she felt him filling her up. She slowly rocked her hips up and down setting a rhythm for them while they kissed. Alex definitely missed being inside of her and having her like this definitely made him feel better. Eliza rested her head against his as he kissed her again. Their noses were touching and with every moment they made, they knew they were getting closer and closer to reaching their orgasm. Eliza kissed him again as she moved up and down his cock faster and faster while he matched her movements thrusts for thrusts.

"Baby, I'm gonna… Oh … Oh Lizzy!" Alex exclaimed shooting himself into her as she fell against him.

Alex kissed her cheek before helping her off of him and carrying her towards the wall. He was far from over with her. Helping her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her again. Eliza whimpered from the contact but wrapped her arms around his neck as her feet pushed him so that he was deep inside of her.

"Mmmm fuck me harder, Alex." She moaned out as Alex shoved himself deeper into her.

Eliza's back was crashing against the wall with every thrust that Alex made. Alex kissed her forehead before moving down to her nose, lips, then neck before working on sucking on her breasts. He made sure to give attention to both of them watching her squirm as he worked her up while her hands were all over his back. Within a couple of minutes, Eliza was clenching against him as he thrust into her quickly. They were ready to climax together. Eliza held Alex close to her as he continued to thrust into her and with one final thrust into her, they both had climaxed together.

Alex held her against the wall observing her while they stopped. She had her eyes closed and she was heavily breathing. He brought them back onto her bed and laid her down under the covers before getting under them as well. Eliza rolled over so that she was facing the wall and her back was to him. She wasn't ready to face him even after what they had just gone through. Alex pulled her closer to him so that he could easily slip inside of her again. Eliza moaned from the sudden contact. She wasn't prepared for this but she slid her hand back to wrap around his neck as he thrust his hips upward while she pushed back against him. Alex's hands wrapped around her breasts massaging them while she whimpered.

"Oh…Oh…Oh.. you feel so good!" Eliza squealed out as Alex's hand traveled down to between her legs.

He drummed his fingers against her thighs before slipping his fingers into her. Eliza whimpered even more loving the fact that he was inside of her and so were his fingers.

"Mmmm! Alex, feels so good!" She exclaimed as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Are you gonna come soon, baby?" He whispered into her ear shoving his fingers deeper inside of her.

"OH! Mhmm! Make me come really good!" She shouted as Alex's smirked before thrusting even more quickly into her.

"Oh Lizzy's gonna come soon, huh?" Alex said as Eliza turned to look up at him and kiss him while she screamed through another climax.

Alex thrusted into her a couple more times before pulling himself out. He pulled her close to him kissing her temple as she closed her eyes. "Get some sleep, baby girl."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't know if you guys need me to keep saying thanks for the review but thank you guys for giving me all the support and reviews that you can. Also for putting this story on alert or having it as one of your favorites! It has been really touching to see those e-mails show up in my inbox. As always enjoy this chapter and review please! I love you guys! **

**You & Me **

**Chapter 13**

Alex held Eliza in his arms watching her as she slept. He ran his hands through her hair before kissing her temple. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He looked over at the time and realized they still had time to sleep on. Eliza shifted in his arms so that she was facing him. Alex rolled them over so that she was on top and rubbed her back. He closed his eyes as he held her tight and was ready to drift into his slumber until he heard another bedroom door open. He slowly moved gently so that he could easily set Eliza on her bed before he heard her whisper, "Where you going?"

He kissed her head as she opened her eyes. "Emily just woke up. I'm gonna go make her something to eat then let her watch cartoons, I'll be back. You just get some sleep." He said as she wrapped the sheets around her as she sat up.

"I can do it. You just go get ready for the day." Eliza said as she got off her bed picking up her panties and bra.

Alex walked over to her and stopped her saying, "It's fine. Just get some rest."

"I wish I could but I have to head out. I have to go take care of something right now." Eliza said as she grabbed a tank-top and her jeans before she slipped all of her clothes on.

_Take care of something?_ Alex wondered what she had to take care of. Was there something that she was hiding from him? He watched as she brushed through her hair.

"Take care of something?" Alex asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah. I have to go pick some stuff off and go to an appointment." Eliza said as she walked out of her bedroom and smiled when she found Emily in the bathroom, "Morning Emmy."

"Morning Lizzy. Potty?" She asked as Eliza bent down to help her pull down her bottoms.

"There you go, sweetie." Eliza said helping Emily onto the toilet before she grabbed her toothbrush to brush her teeth.

Alex stared at Eliza's room questioning what things she had to take care of. There was nothing that she really needed to do. She was done with school and her family was in California. He was beginning to wonder what she was hiding from him. He looked around her room trying to find some sign of something telling him that he was right about her hiding something. There was no sign of anything but that didn't make him want to stop questioning her. He watched as she came back into the room with Emily.

"Morning Daddy!" Emily said as she rushed over to her dad.

"Morning pumpkin, you ready to have breakfast?" Alex asked her as she nodded her head, "Well let's go make some breakfast."

"Otay. Race you downstairs, daddy!" Emily exclaimed as she wiggled her way out of his grasp.

Alex let her down and watched as she rushed to get downstairs. Eliza was grabbing her purse and accessories before slipping on her sandals. They walked downstairs with each other before she said bye to Emily promising to bring her back something from the store. Then she was out of the house.

_Starbucks _

Eliza sat inside Starbucks looking at plane tickets while drinking her Grande Caramel Frappucino. She had been debating about whether or not she wanted to go home to see her family. With everything that had been going on right now, all she wanted to do was be with her family. She considered moving back home just to let everything go for now but she didn't want to do it soon. It might have been to dramatic to do it now but she knew that she was going to book her flight home soon.

As she drank her drink and looked at the flights, a familiar figure stepped into Starbucks and walked over to her.

"Hey love." They said as they leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey Chesca. Thanks for meeting up with me." She said as Chesca sat down across from her.

"It's totally fine. What's going on with you, love? Last time we talked things weren't so good with you and Alex or so to you things weren't okay." Chesca said.

"I'm thinking of moving back home next month." Eliza said as Chesca looked at her in shock.

"It's really that bad?" Chesca asked.

"It's not bad, Chesca. It's just I don't want to be in the way of him being in love with Brie. He seems to like him a lot and who am I to be in the way of that. But I can't keep being used the way he's using me for any longer. There's only so much that I can handle now. I mean I started this job out being Emily's nanny and then he wanted to get to know me. Then he wants us to be friends with benefits. I really don't know what to do. I knew this was wrong from the beginning but the fact that he was beginning to even realize me for me other than just being Emily's nanny really got to me. I let my head think before my heart." Eliza said looking at Chesca.

"Lizzy, I don't think you let your head think in this situation. I just think that neither of you two or at least you didn't expect to fall in love with him. It's something you can't help at all. It happens. Maybe you really just need your own space and distance is sometimes good for the relationship." Chesca said.

"I think that's really what I need. I need to really clear my mind." Eliza said.

"Well I do think I have a good plan for one way to help you ease your mind." Chesca said smiling at her friend.

"And what's that?" Eliza asked.

"Shopping! Allyson said she'll meet us there so we can head out there." Chesca said as she got up and dragged her friend with her.

Eliza smiled at the idea. She was really glad that she had met these girls and had them in her life now. They became her closest friends and helped keep her sane especially with what was going on in her life right now. They were really there for her and so were the guys. She couldn't have asked for an even better second family.

_Back in the Riley residence… _

Alex had just set Emily down for her nap and was now ready to just relax in the living room to watch TV. He was curious to know where Eliza had disappeared off to but he was trying not to worry about it. He had the TV on and he was watching ESPN or really he was trying to figure out what shows were on TV. As he was flipping channels, his phone started to ring. He reached for it not looking to see who it was and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey baby!" He heard Brie say as a smiled appeared on his face.

"Hey Brie, what's up?" He asked leaving the TV on ESPN.

"Nothing really just hanging out with my sister. I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too. I wish you were here with me." He said.

"Well I mean if you opened your door, then there's a surprise for you." She said giggling.

Alex held a questioning look on his face before getting off the couch and walking to the front door. He opened the door and was shocked to see Brie standing there. He hung up the phone just as she jumped into his arms. She kissed him on the lips just as he pulled away.

"Brie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Clearly I thought we were together already." Brie said as she got off him and shut the door.

"I mean I like you a lot but we're moving so soon. I mean we haven't even gone out on a date." Alex said.

"Well let's go out on a date tonight. We can go watch a movie." Brie said.

"We could but no one would be able to watch Emily. Eliza went out to go do something." Alex said as Brie made a face.

"Who's Emily and Eliza?" Brie asked a little annoyed.

"Emily's my daughter, Brie and Eliza's Emily's nanny." Alex said.

"Well can't you just leave her with someone else? I really want to spend time with you." Brie whined out as Alex sighed.

"I guess I could ask Wade if he could watch her for now." Alex said as Brie smiled at him.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed kissing him again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter to! I'm updating as much as I can. Summer school is almost over and I have a lot of studying to do so I'm sure that the updates are gonna become much slower. Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**You & Me  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

Once Wade had agreed to watching Emily, Alex and Brie had gone to the movies to watch Bad Teacher together. They talked about what they did on their free time and Alex had to admit that he knew there was something about Brie that was really attracting him to her. He just couldn't exactly figure it out. But he was glad that they got to hang out today or go out on a date. He really had fun but now he was ready to be back at home and in his bed or in Eliza's bed asleep.

He was driving them back to his house. Brie was asking a lot of questions about Eliza.

"So why does she live with you?" Brie asked.

Alex had to chuckle to himself. Was she seriously asking why Eliza lived with him? Seriously? Eliza was Emily's nanny. It would only make sense that she would live in the house with them.

"She lives with us because she's Emily's nanny. It's more convenient for her to be there then for her to be an hour away and having to travel back and forth." Alex said.

"How long has she lived with you?" Brie asked wondering why she had never even seen or heard about this Eliza chick.

"She's lived with us for almost four years now." Alex said.

"And you've never felt anything for her?" Brie asked as he looked at her.

"Why are you so curious to know about her? It's not like we're dating." Alex asked.

"Because it's weird that she's living with you still and Emily's three now. And I at least want to be prepared for when we are dating each other. I mean I don't want to walk into your house and be scared that she like broke into your house." Brie said.

"So what if Emily's three, I still need Eliza's help. No one can watch Emily when I'm on the road. My family is away from me and she's the only person that I have here. Well I don't know if I'm ready to date yet and plus we've only gone out for drinks and gone out tonight. That doesn't mean I can date you right away." Alex said.

"Oh okay." Brie said refraining from asking any more questions.

A few minutes later, they arrived at his house. Slipping the car into the garage, he shut the engine before closing the garage. They got out of the car and headed into the house. Alex walked Brie to the door kissing her goodnight before sending her off. He quickly locked up the front door before shutting the front light off. Rushing to get to his room, he stripped out of his clothes before walking over to Emily's room to kiss her goodnight. She was already asleep and hugging her favorite teddy bear. He kissed her forehead before walking back out of the room. He quietly walked over to Eliza's room. He slowly opened the door and shut it quietly. She was already asleep with a book resting next to her. He closed the book before placing it on her nightstand. He lifted her up into his arms as she stirred a bit. He kissed her head as she leaned into his arms.

Opening her bedroom door, he walked out of the room and shut her door all while trying not to drop her. He carried her to his room and set her on his bed while he went to shut the door. Walking over to his bed, he helped her get under the covers before climbing into bed next to her. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her head before closing his eyes. During the night, Alex had ended up sleeping on his back with Eliza resting her head against his chest and her leg draped over his thighs. He opened his eyes to see her draping her arm over his stomach. He smiled before running his hand up and down her back.

"Alex?" He heard her whisper.

"What's up, baby girl?" He asked stroking her back.

"Are you dating Brie?" She asked as he stopped stroking her back.

"I don't know. I really like her but I don't know." Alex said.

"Well I don't wanna do this anymore then." Eliza said as he gave her a look.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this is a little late since we're past Father's Day but I thought I would just fit it into the story. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed. **

**You & Me **

**Chapter 15**

_Father's Day 2011_

It was Saturday and Eliza and Emily were in the kitchen working on Alex's breakfast. They knew it was the day before Father's Day but they needed to hit the road and head to Virginia for Capitol Punishment. Eliza let Emily mix the pancake mix while she worked on the bacon and eggs. Alex was still asleep and he needed it before they left to hit the road to travel.

"Lizzy?" Emily asked as she mixed the pancake mix.

"What's up, baby girl?" Eliza asked as she turned off the stoves that she was using.

"Finish?" Emily asked as Eliza looked at her.

Eliza looked at the bowl and took the spoon from Emily mixing the bowl a little more before kissing Emily's head.

"All done. Why don't you go watch cartoon and I'll call you when I'm done making the pancakes?" Eliza asked.

"Otay." Emily said getting off of her chair and rushing to the living room where her cartoons were already on.

Eliza started the stove again and began cooking the pancakes. Things between her and Alex had definitely gotten awkward. With Brie Bella going after him, Eliza definitely didn't know where to stand. She steered away from him but didn't try to make things awkward. She didn't want him to feel like there was anything wrong because she had been thinking over the past couple of weeks and there was definitely something that she had to do for herself. She had new plans for herself and she was ready to set out for those plans.

Once the pancakes were done, Eliza placed a stack of pancakes on a plate. She had organized a tray for them to bring into Alex's room so that he could eat in his room. He rarely ever did and this time they wanted to surprise him and make sure that he got to eat in his room. Once she got everything on the trap, she called Emily back into the kitchen so that they could go bring him his breakfast. Emily was carrying her own little tray because she was going to be spending time with her dad in his room.

"Ready to go, baby girl?" Eliza asked as Emily nodded her head, "Well let's go."

They walked up the stairs to Alex's room and Eliza slowly opened the door and let Emily in. Walking over to his bed, Eliza placed the tray on his nightstand before walking to the other side to help Emily up on the bed and setting her tray on the other nightstand. Emily crawled over to her dad and touched his shoulder before bouncing on the bed. "Wake up, daddy! Wake up!" She squealed as Alex groaned opening his eyes.

He smiled as she kissed his cheek as he hugged her. "Morning, baby girl."

"Happy Early Father's Day, Daddy!" She squealed kissing him again as Alex's smile widen.

"Thank you, baby girl." Alex said looking at Emily then Eliza, who was cutting Emily's pancake.

"Daddy, we made bweakfast for you!" Emily said as she pointed to the tray on his nightstand.

"Did you really? Well it looks delicious." Alex said as he picked up the tray and placed it on the bed.

"I'm gonna head out and get some groceries. I'll be back in a few. You guys have fun." Eliza said as she started to leave the room.

"Did you want us to join you?" Alex asked as Eliza shook her head no, "Oh okay. Do you need money to buy our groceries?"

"No it's fine. I got it." Eliza said as she quickly rushed out of the bedroom before he could stop her.

Alex turned the TV on and put some cartoons on for Emily before looking at her, "I will be back, baby girl. You just watch cartoon."

Rushing out of the room, Alex was able to make it downstairs just before Eliza was out the front door. He rushed over to reach for her wrist just as she was about to open the front door.

"Lizzy, please just take the money for the groceries. You don't need to be paying for our grocery. I'd rather you save the money for things for yourself." Alex said as Eliza avoided looking at him and nodded her head.

She took the money before opening the door and walking out of the house leaving him standing there. Ever since that night that they had laid on his bed talking about his relationship with Brie, Eliza had been avoiding him. She never slept in his room or when he wanted to sneak into her room, she had the door locked. She wasn't home as much as she used to be. She was either at Chesca or Allyson's house or she was even spending more time with Justin Gabriel.

He didn't even know how she even knew Justin or when they had even met but he had assumed it was probably with Allyson and Wade. He couldn't say that he wasn't jealous because he was. He couldn't imagine what sort of things Justin and her did when they were hanging out. He shook his head before shutting the door and heading back to his room where he spent the rest of the day with his daughter.

_Later on that night…_

Eliza had busied herself in the kitchen making sweets for everyone. Alex and Emily were outside swimming while the sun was still out. Eliza placed the last batch of cupcakes into the oven before setting the timer and the oven. After getting the cupcakes into the oven, she went to bring all the dirty dishes to the sink so that she could wash them. Washing the dishes, she looked at to the backyard and smiled at the sight of the father and daughter bonding. It always brought a smile on her face to see them bonding with each other.

Facing away from the window, she walked to the island that was in the kitchen and began frosting the cupcakes. The sliding door opened and she could hear Emily's giggles traveling through the house. Eliza was just finishing frosting the last cupcake when Alex and Emily walked into the kitchen. Emily's eyes widen at the sight of cupcakes.

"Cupcakes!" Emily squealed as she rushed over to Eliza's side.

Eliza looked at the toddler before smiling and lifting her up to sit her on the island.

"You can have one but then you have to go take a bath so you don't get sick, okay?" Eliza asked.

"Okie dokie." Emily said as Alex watched on with a smile on his face.

Eliza handed Emily a piece of one of the cupcakes. She didn't want Emily to eat the cupcake whole. Eliza placed the last frosted cupcake onto the cupcake stand before turning her attention back to Emily and feeding her more cupcake. Alex looked at the time and realized that he needed to head out soon for the road.

"I'm gonna go take a shower then I'll be back, okay?" He asked as Eliza nodded her head before she focused on Emily again.

Alex headed up to take a shower while the girls finished eating one cupcake. Once Emily was done with her cupcake, Eliza took her upstairs for a bath and to get her ready for the road. Eliza was the only one planning to stay behind because she didn't want to interfere with anything that was going on between Brie and Alex. As she was helping Emily shower, Emily looked at her.

"Lizzy, why you no go wif us?" Emily asked as Eliza put shampoo on her hair.

"I have things to take care of here, baby girl. I still have to finish unpacking your things in your room and I promised Auntie Allyson that I would help her out." Eliza said.

"But she on road too!" Emily exclaimed as Eliza washed her hair.

"She's not on the same show as your daddy, sweetie. She's on the same show with Uncle Wade, Uncle Justin, and Uncle Heath." Eliza said.

"Lizzy, pwease come wif us. Me no want to go now." Emily said.

"Oh baby girl, I would love to go for you but things are complicated now." Eliza said as Emily pouted, "Don't pout, Em."

"But…but I want you to go." Emily said as Eliza shut the water off and wrapped a towel around Emily.

Eliza lifted Emily out of the bathtub and carried her to her bedroom. She knew that Emily was going to continue to bother her about going on the road. She just let the child continue on asking her while she dressed the child up. A few minutes later, Alex met them in Emily's room. Emily rushed over to him and mumbled, "Daddy make Lizzy come too!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you guys are all doing well. I'll keep this short and sweet. Here's another update and I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews! We've just hit 100 reviews and that makes me really happy. One day I hope that I'll past like 300 reviews. But anyways on to the story. **

**You & Me **

**Chapter 16**

Chesca looked at her best friend as she sat on the bed that she shared with Curt. She couldn't believe that her best friend was here. Even though they had only met just a few months ago, they were developing a really good friendship because they had a lot of things in common. Chesca was glad that she had met her and that she had decided to come on the road.

"I still can't believe that you're here with us on the road." Chesca said as Eliza sat across from her on the bed.

"I'm only here for you guys and for Emily. Emily was the only reason why I decided to go aside from spending more time with you." Eliza said.

"Well let's make plans to keep you and Emily busy. Shall we shop? Tour the city?" Chesca asked as Eliza giggled.

"I wouldn't mind the shopping. I actually like the idea of shopping." Eliza said as Chesca smiled at her.

"Well I guess that's what we're going to do. Well it's really late and I shouldn't keep you in here for too long. Curt is going to come back soon anyways from the gym. Shall we head out for the mall early in the morning?" Chesca asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll have to get Emily dressed in the morning so I'll probably be up early in the morning. Meet you in the lobby?" Eliza asked as Chesca walked her to the door.

"I'll be there. Thanks for stopping by, Lizzy." Chesca said hugging her friend.

Eliza opened the hotel door and stepped out of the room heading for Alex's room, which just so happened to be down the hall. She slipped the bedroom key into the key slot and pushed the door open. No one was in the room and so she figured that maybe Alex and Emily had gone out for a late dinner or at least Alex had gone out with Brie or something like that. Deciding to change into something sexy, she stepped into the bathroom and changed into a Victoria's Secret black lace and mesh teddy before brushing her hair again.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she slipped under the covers and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Dreaming of being home soon for her niece's 2nd birthday party. She slept with a smile on her face that night. She couldn't wait for the next couple of weeks to pass by quicker so that she could be with her family. Alex was just ready to head to bed. Emily was spending the night with Gail and Maryse, who said that he looked like he could use a break from his daughter. Emily willing went with them as she had fallen in love with them.

Opening his hotel room door, he stepped into the room and noticed that the lamp was on meaning that Eliza was in the room. It was really quiet in the room so he assumed that she must have been asleep. He slipped into the bathroom and decided that he was in need of a shower since he had been at the gym for most of the day. He took a quick shower before slipping into a pair of boxers. Walking out of the bathroom, he shut the bathroom door quietly. He listened to Eliza's soft breathing before climbing into bed. Eliza hadn't been all for sharing a bed since she had found out that things were happening between him and Brie but there was no way for him to get a room that had double beds since the hotel they happened to be at were crowded.

So she had reluctantly given in to sharing a bed with him but she had told him that she didn't want anything to happen. Rolling over so that he could see her back, he was tempted to pull her close to him. He wanted to feel her close to him. To have her body molded against his. He wanted to make her feel good. God he had to fight the damn temptations that were going through his mind. He needed her and he damn well needed her now. Pulling her closer to him, he realized that she was dressed interestingly tonight. Pulling the covers off her, his eyes lit up and the smile on his face widened as she shivered from having the blanket off of her body.

Alex leaned down to kiss her on the neck as his hands roamed all over the lingerie that covered her body. God the things that she did to him. His mind was completely zoned out of any thoughts of Brie right now because the only thing that was on his mind was having his way with Eliza. Slowly sliding her thong off of her body, Alex looked at her as she slept and he smirked. His fingers stroked her thighs as she moaned softly. Her hands found his hair and tangled themselves in them. Alex quickly shed off his boxers before crawling between her legs and kissing her on her lips. Eliza moaned against his lips as he started to stroke her down between her legs with his fingers.

When he knew that she was ready for him, he slipped inside of her and groaned at how tight she felt. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips as he rode her. He nipped at her neck as he listened to her moans filling the room. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked at him before whispering, "Alex."

"It's me, baby girl." He said as she slipped her arms around his neck.

Alex pulled them both off the bed so that he was sitting on his knees and she was resting against him. He watched as she rested her head against his shoulder as he guided her hips up and down his cock. She moaned softly as she felt him thrusting into her much more quickly. She lifted her head to look at him before kissing his forehead as he rested his head against the top of her breasts. They stayed like that till they both came and Alex held her even longer then.

"You can't keep doing this, Alex. My body isn't just yours to use. I have feelings you know and I wasn't lying when I told you I was done with this." Eliza said as she looked at him.

Alex looked up at her before whispering, "Just one more time, baby girl. I swear. And you're not helping with this outfit that you're wearing."

"Hey it's my body and I can do or wear whatever I want. It's not my fault you can't keep your dick in your pants." She said as she climbed off of him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope you guys are all doing well. I'll keep this short and sweet. Here's another update and I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews! We've just hit 100 reviews and that makes me really happy. One day I hope that I'll past like 300 reviews. But anyways on to the story. **

**You & Me **

**Chapter 17**

_June 17, 2011_

The next morning, Eliza woke up and got ready for the day. She assumed that Emily was somewhere safe since Alex hadn't brought her back last night. She got ready for the day and headed out to the lobby waiting to meet up with Chesca and hopefully Allyson as well. When she had gotten to the lobby, Chesca and Allyson were both there waiting for her. The three girls headed out to the nearest mall to shop.

Once they had gotten to the mall, Eliza had said that the only place she really wanted to look at was Victoria's Secret. Chesca and Allyson looked at Eliza as if wondering why it was the only place she had wanted to go in the mall. But they let the question float in the air as they followed her into the store. Eliza had definitely stocked up on everything. From lingerie, bras, underwear's, and definitely clothes. All sorts of clothes from sexy and revealing to pretty conservative. But the two girls didn't stop her from buying anything because they wanted the last thing on her mind to be Alex.

When Eliza was done shopping there, the girls walked around the mall just shopping and hanging out. It was definitely a different feeling for Eliza being with Chesca and Allyson. It was really interesting to see that just within a span of two-three months, she had gain to really close friends. She would forever be thankful for the opportunity of going on the road with Alex and Emily and meeting these two amazing women. They had definitely changed her life and it was definitely for the better.

_Capitol Punishment PPV _

Eliza stepped into the arena with Alex and Emily. She held Emily's backpack in her hand as well as her messenger bag that was slung over her right shoulder. Alex held Emily in his arms and had his dragged his luggage with him. There was a lot of tension between Eliza and Alex since last night. But it was more than just awkward tension or the whole anger between the two. There was definitely some sexual tension as well. Though Eliza kept herself more composed and knew how to fight against Alex, she couldn't help but think that sometimes she really did want Alex. But she knew she couldn't continue to let him use her.

"Auntie Ally!" Eliza heard Emily scream bringing her back to reality.

Allyson was just coming out of Wade's locker room with him shortly following behind her. Emily squirmed out of her father's arms before Alex set her on the ground. Emily rushed over to her auntie and wrapped her arms around Allyson's legs. Allyson picked up the young toddler and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey munchkin. How are you?" Allyson asked as Emily giggled.

"I good. Me miss you!" Emily said.

"Did you miss me, baby girl?" Wade asked as he reached for Emily.

"Nope." Emily said going into his arms and giggling as he made a sad face, "I lie. Me miss you lots, Unca Wade!"

Wade chuckled at his niece and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Technically Emily was Wade's goddaughter and he loved her a lot. Why Alex had chosen him to be her godparent, he really didn't exactly know but he was very thankful that Alex had chosen him. He figured the reason why Alex had chosen him to be Emily's godparent was because of how close they were. Since being on FCW, he and Alex had developed great chemistry with each other. Which would explain the close relationship that they have.

"Well I missed you too, baby girl! Why don't you hang out with me anymore?" Wade asked as Emily leaned her head against his.

"Cause daddy stuck." Emily said as Wade laughed.

"Daddy's stuck?" Wade asked looking at Alex.

"She means I'm stuck on Raw, you ass…" Alex started to say but Allyson stopped them.

"Not in front of the child, you two." Allyson said as Eliza chuckled at the commotion between the two men.

"Well how about we hang out tonight, baby girl? We can have a sleep over." Wade said as Emily's eyes widen.

"Really?" She asked as Wade nodded his head, "Otay, Unca Wade!"

They heard someone's phone ringing and Eliza realized it was hers. She pulled her phone out and checked to read the name before smiling. She looked up at the three adults before saying, "I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to take this call."

Walking away from the group, Eliza headed down one hallway praying that she didn't get herself lost before she answered her phone, "Hey Daniel."

"Hey beautiful, it's been a long time since I heard your voice." Daniel said.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I've been really busy with school and I had to push dance aside." Eliza said as Daniel chuckled.

"Relax, beautiful. I know you've been busy. I heard you graduated. Congratulations! So now that you're on break, I need to ask you for a favor." Daniel said.

"Sure, what's up?" Eliza asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. I'm sorry it might have seemed a little rushed. I really just wanted to get something out for you guys since it's been a while since I've last posted. Hopefully this is just as good as my other chapters. Enjoy! Thanks for your reviews! I don't own Daniel Cloud Campos, who you should all look up now because he's gonna play a big role in this story **

**You & Me **

**Chapter 18**

_A few days later…_

After not winning the Money in the Bank, Alex took his break and headed home again. All he really wanted to do was just be home and rethink about where his career was going. He liked the idea of where the WWE was taking him but he knew that it wasn't going to last for very long. But that wasn't exactly the only thing that was bugging him. Another thing that was bugging him was his situation with Eliza. Lately there were nights where the two could just go at it in the bedroom and other nights, Eliza didn't want to deal with it. But then again there was another person involved in their situation: Daniel.

Well better known to the world as Daniel "Cloud" Campos. He was a very popular dancer and starred in the latest Step Up movie, Step Up 3 or whatever it was called. Alex could care less about it. Daniel and Eliza had known each other since their dancing days when Eliza used to travel from San Francisco to San Diego and the rest of Southern California to dance. And since his recent phone call to her on Sunday, they had been talking on the phone every chance they had. It was definitely affecting the relationship between Alex and Eliza but he didn't say anything to her, as he was busy dealing with his relationship with Brie.

Things with Brie were definitely heading in the right direction if he could say so. They were really heading into the whole relationship type feel. If Brie was telling people that they were in a relationship, Alex was telling those people that they were still in that dating phase. Clearly he didn't know how to distinguish what a relationship was. He loved her company though and her personality. But one of the things that really bothered him was that she never showed any interest in Emily. He needed a woman who was willing to accept Emily as her own daughter. Hence why he didn't want to claim that he was in a relationship with Brie.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. He got off the couch and followed the sounds of the footsteps. He realized they were leading him towards the kitchen where he looked up to see that it was Eliza grabbing something from the fridge. She was bent over trying to figure out what she wanted to drink or eat before she went out for a swim. Alex took in the outfit she was wearing. She was dressed in a black Victoria's Secret Daisy Push-Up Triangle Top with a pair of black double-string bottom.

Alex looked at Eliza as she pulled a bowl of fruits from out of the fridge. He watched as she set it on the counter beside the fridge before turning around to open one of the drawers that were connected to the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. Before she could even open any of the drawers, she jumped back when she saw Alex leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen watching her.

"Fuck Alex, you seriously have to stop scaring the shit out of me!" She exclaimed as her hand rested against her heart to calm herself down.

Alex chuckled before walking over to her side. He opened the drawer for her and grabbed two forks handing her one of them. She walked over to the bowl of fruits and carried it back to the island where she pulled the wrapper off and picked up one of the sliced watermelons. Slipping it into her mouth, she slowly chewed the piece as Alex watched her. He shook his head telling himself that he wasn't supposed to even consider that being a hot sight to see. He looked at the bowl of fruits and picked up a piece and slipped it into his mouth. The doorbell rang and Eliza set her fork down on the counter before heading over to the door. Peeking into the peephole she noticed that it was Brie, who was on the side of the door.

"Alex's it for you!" She said as she opened the door and walked away from it.

"I'll be there in a minute." Alex said as he heard someone step into the house.

Eliza walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the washer and placed some watermelon on it before wrapping up the leftovers and putting it back in the fridge as Brie stepped into the kitchen. Brie squealed when she saw Alex standing by the island and rushed over to jump on him. Alex caught her in his arms as she kissed him while Eliza shook her head before grabbing her bowl of watermelons and heading upstairs to finish some of the work that she needed to get done before she headed home for her nieces party.

"I missed you, baby!" Brie exclaimed as she continued to place kisses all over his face.

"I missed you too, babe. What are you doing here?" Alex asked as he finally set her on the ground.

"You invited me over, silly." Brie said as Alex stared at her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They have honestly been helping me update this story as fast as I can. We're gonna start moving along swiftly so some of Alex's matches will seem off from the actual dates that they had occurred. I'm sorry it took me forever to update this story! I've been busy with school and my club. I only own anyone who sounds unfamiliar to you. **

**You & Me **

**Chapter 19**

"I don't remember us having a conversation about you coming over here." Alex said as Brie jumped on the counter.

Brie looked at him in shock before questioning him, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, baby. It's just that I don't even remember telling you or asking you to come over. I mean I love that you're here but I really don't remember that conversation." Alex said as Eliza came down the steps and headed to the backyard so that she could go for a swim.

Brie watched as Eliza headed outside of the house before huffing at her. Since dating Alex, Brie had been disgusted about the idea of having Eliza around still. She didn't really see the purpose of having her there in the house. Emily was perfectly capable of traveling on the road now. She didn't know Eliza but she knew enough to say that the woman reeked of being a slut in Brie's point of the view. The woman dressed like a slut especially right now in her skimpy bikini.

Alex looked at his girlfriend as he watched her staring at Eliza through the sliding door. It bothered him that she hated Eliza so much when Eliza hadn't done anything to her. But he guessed he could understand where Brie's jealousy was coming from. Eliza was definitely a beautiful woman and was very caring for everyone who was in her life. The one thing that Alex couldn't get out of his mind though was how hot Eliza looked in her bikini. Yeah he was seriously thinking with his dick and not his head but he wanted her. And he was going to have her right now.

He turned to look at Brie before saying, "Hey, why don't you go home and get ready for dinner and I'll take you out to someplace nice?"

Brie's eyes tinkled and she nodded her head before kissing Alex. And before Alex knew it, she was out of his sights. He locked the front door before walking towards the backyard. Emily was still asleep and she would be asleep for another hour or two. She loved to take long naps. Opening the sliding door, he stepped outside before shutting the door. Eliza was swimming laps in the pool while Alex stripped out of his shirt.

"How's the water?" He asked her when she came up for air.

"Pretty good. It's warm actually." Eliza said as Alex slid his pants off leaving him in only his boxers.

Eliza watched as Alex got into the pool and swam over to her. His arms snaked around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Eliza threw her hands up against his chest while he continued to kiss her. Eliza pushed him away as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. Not with Brie in the house." Eliza said as Alex pulled her close to him again.

"She's not here. I sent her home to get ready for dinner. So it's only you, Emily, and me." Alex said as he untangled her bathing suit top.

Eliza wanted to stop him so much and prevent them from doing something that they would both regret but the fact that it had been a while since either of them had done with each other was starting to get to the both of them. They were having withdrawals of not being near each other and here they were ready to just fix their problem. Staying at the deep end of the pool, Alex slid Eliza's bikini bottoms off while Eliza helped him out of his boxers.

Neither of the two were interested in foreplay so once Alex knew that Eliza was ready, he entered her and covered her mouth preventing her from screaming. Eliza wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as he thrust in and out of her. Alex's hands wandered all over Eliza's body while her hands wandered all over his back. Placing a kiss on her nose, Alex slid his hands down between them so that he could stroke Eliza's clit. He listened to her moans and stroked her quickly. Eliza's hands gripped his hair as she felt herself tightening around him. Alex quickened the pace before listening to Eliza's rapid moans coming out of her mouth. He smiled watching as she let herself go. He continued to pump into and out of her before letting himself cum inside of her.

Eliza rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her out of the pool. He was ready to bring them up to his room so that they could continue what they had started in the pool. Once he had gotten them to his room though, Eliza wiggled out of his arms and slid under the covers of his bed falling fast asleep. Alex smiled before getting under the covers next to her and pulling her close to him. They would just have to continue what they were doing later on. He closed his eyes forgetting the fact that he had a date with Brie.

_3 hours later…._

Alex felt around his bed trying to feel for Eliza only to realize that she was no longer in his bed. He opened his eyes slowly looking around the room. He heard his bedroom door open quietly before he noticed Eliza stepping back into the room. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts and was carrying a glass of juice. He sat up making sure to lean against the headboard of his bed while she set the drink down by his nightstand. She slowly climbed back into his bed and lay down resting her head on the pillow.

Alex picked up the juice that she had placed on his nightstand and took a sip before setting it back down. He let his hand travel through her hair before watching her close her eyes. He shifted himself so that he was lying beside her and pulled her close to him so that they where spooning with each other before he decided that he wanted to have her again.

_The next morning…_

Alex opened his eyes and smiled to himself. Eliza was sprawled all over him. Well her head was definitely resting on his chest and she had one of her legs draped over his thighs and her arm over his waist. He kissed her head before pulling the covers over them more and pulling her closer to him.


End file.
